


shhhhh

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Talking to women isn’t much different than talking to men or thems. He spends most of his time around men (and a male vessel) so the slight difference is nice. Eileen smiles as he talks and she pets his hair. She can be really scary and deadly but she can be so gentle too.Or the one where Jack overthinks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	shhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a widdle bit of cute
> 
> Also to be clear (because I hate this trope): Eileen isn’t barren. She’s just busy.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

Cas is the dad who has a not-partner. 

Dean is the dad who has a not-boyfriend. 

Sam is the dad who has a girlfriend. 

Eileen is really nice and really intimidating. She makes Sam blush which is really funny. She bosses Dean around and smacks his hands when he swears at her in ASL. She tells Cas jokes he doesn’t understand but isn’t mean about it.  


There are lots of women in Jack’s life but he doesn’t get to see them very often. Eileen visits as much as she can. She’s chosen to hunt rather than stay in the bunker. His dads don’t hunt much anymore. 

He thinks Eileen likes him because Sam likes him. She gives him the name “little squirrel” and Dean is “cute squirrel.” Sam is “moose,” obviously and Cas is “clueless” (but he doesn’t seem to get the joke). It’s nice when she visits because Sam is extra happy. 

“Sam told me what happened.”

He tries to focus more on her gestures than her words. Despite being The Thing not everything has come easily to him. He wants to learn because he cares. 

“Oh... I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Eileen is nice like that. She smiles and ruffles his hair. “Then tell me about Smith. He reminds me of someone else.”

Jack frowns. Everyone says that but he doesn’t get the joke. Smith is Smith. He’s special. He isn’t like anyone else... “I’m trying to convince Dean to let him stay over for a few nights. His parents are mad at him right now. He’s hunting but I don’t know if he wants to go back home yet.”

”I’ll talk to him,” she promises.

Talking to women isn’t much different than talking to men or thems. He spends most of his time around men (and a male vessel) so the slight difference is nice. Eileen smiles as he talks and she pets his hair. She can be really scary and deadly but she can be so gentle too.  He frowns again and really looks at her. “You would be a really good mom. You should have kids. They’d be like my cousins, right? Why don’t you have any?”

Eileen excuses herself soon after. She doesn't respond to his inquiry. 

* * *

Dean relents and lets Smith stay over for a few days. He doesn’t even make them keep the bedroom door open. They don’t do anything but cuddle and watch Netflix but the privacy is appreciated. He’d missed him very much and The Thing isn't been brought up again. 

“Eileen is mad at me.” He’s really good at making people mad. That hurts because he doesn’t want anyone to be mad but sometimes he just can’t say the right thing. People get mad for all kinds of reasons.

Smith always understands when his brain and body don’t match. He’s so patient. “I’m sure she’s not, babe. No one can stay mad at you.” 

Jack curls closer. They’re laying chest to chest in his bed. It’s one of those lazy days where you don’t get out of bed except to use the bathroom and get snacks. “I just asked her why she isn’t a mom.”  Smith sighs and scratches his nails down his back. “Let me explain...”

* * *

Eileen ruffles his hair at dinner like she always does. Maybe she isn’t mad. She tries to teach Smith a few signs but his boyfriend doesn’t seem to have any skill in learning languages. She scolds him and tells him that nonverbal communication is essential to being a good hunter. Smith mumbles a “Yes, Ms. Leahy” and pouts. 

Cas and Dean head off to bed first. The lightbulb outside of their room breaks not long after. Smith goes next citing a sore back from his last hunt. He gives Jack a kiss when Sam and Eileen aren't looking (he knows they're faking it). Sam follows after a while. He kisses Eileen on the mouth and kisses Jack on the forehead (he likes that a lot). 

“You have a really good family.” Eileen smiles at him. He doesn’t need to sleep yet and she doesn’t seem sleepy. 

“Did I make you mad earlier?”

He especially likes Eileen because she’s thoughtful. She doesn’t talk down to him because of his brain/body confusion. “Not mad.” She replies after a moment. “For now you’re my son, Jack. Is that okay?”

Jack feels his face go all red. He kisses her cheek and she hugs him tight. He doesn’t think to ask more questions. 

He has lots of dads and lots of family and lots of boyfriend (Smith is really tall) and now he has a mom.  He pulls away from the hug. His brows furrowed. “Does that mean you and Sam are getting married?”

She grins. “Shhhh...”


End file.
